vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagerou Project
The Kagerou Project (Heat-Haze Project) is a series of songs by Shizen no Teki-P, who is also known as Jin. The series has two novels and a manga adaption that connect all the songs together. A crossfade of the album, Mekakucity Days ("Mekakucity" being a portmanteau of "mekakushi"/"blindfold" and "city"), can be heard here. On August 15, the DVD single, Children Record, was released. The cover of the DVD includes the eyes of the known Kagerou Project characters along with new ones. As the day for its release came by, the cover revealed more details. It shows the eyes of the mysterious character from the Children Record PV. The center of the cover depicts an Ouroboros. In the Children record booklet that came along with the release, Jin announced that an anime adaption is in the works for Kagerou Project. The Mekakushi Dan Shintarou Kisaragi A hikikomori (recluse/shut-in) young man with an IQ of 168. In middle school and high school, he performed at the top of his class in National Mock Examinations, but due to the suicide of a close friend (Ayano), he dropped out of his first year of high school. Subsequently, a mysterious software enters into his computer named “Ene,” and, being unable to control her actions, his lifestyle is thoroughly disrupted. Due to one of Ene’s pranks, his computer breaks down, so both Ene and him go to the department store for shopping where they happen upon a group of terrorists. They end up stopping them together with the Mekakushi Dan. After this, he and Ene come to join the Mekakushi Dan. He is Momo’s brother. He is in the kagerou, although his Eye-Ability is unknown. Takane "Ene" Enomoto A naive cyber girl who lives in Shintaro’s computer. She can possibly invade anything that uses electricity and gives her all in doing things that Shintaro hates. Was once a human named Takane, but lost her body in a certain experiment. She now possesses the power of immortality from her “opening eyes” ability, thus entering the Kagerou. As a human, she had a disease which caused her to lose consciousness for no reason at random times. She also had feelings for Haruka, but was unable to tell him. Kido Tsubomi A girl that plays the role of the leader and an origional member of Mekakushi Dan. She entered the Kagerou after dying in a house fire, caused by her father, along with her sister. She’s essentially good-natured, but struggles to keep the individual members, like Kano and Seto, in line. Using her “eye concealing” ability, she can erase the perception towards objects within a certain distance of herself or her surroundings. She is most always seen listening to music through her earphones. Kano Shuuya A young man with cat-like eyes who is an origional member of Mekakushi Dan. He entered the Kagerou after being shot in the head and died along with his mother when their house was invaded. Has an unfocused, aloof personality, and always has a smile on his face. Because he teases Mary, Momo, and Kido a lot, he’s often considered to be a flirt and uncaring, but when it counts, he’s worth relying on. He possesses the power to “deceive one’s eyes,” to be able to manipulate what people around him see and show them something different. Seto Kousuke A young man whois an origional member of Mekakushi Dan and is from the same orphanage as Kido and Kano. He entered the Kagerou after drowning in the river in order to save his only friend, a dog that was thrown in there by bullies.He works as a florist at the shopping center as well as various other fields of work such as traffic control and newspaper delivery. He heard Mary's thoughts and found her in the woods by chance, then later invited Mary into the Mekakushi Dan. With his “eye-stealing” ability, he can read information from any target. However, he dislikes it because, “it’s a power where you steal with glances, without needing communication,” so he rarely uses it. He has a pet hamster named “Hanao.” He also has a habit of wandering around where he shouldn't be. Mary Kozakura A 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl. She entered the kagerou after being attacked by villagers and dying alog with her mother. Her parents told her “We’re medusae, so if we make eye contact with a human they’ll be turned to stone.” While growing up, she always stuck to their words and hid herself away from the world in the forest. Even after they died she continued to live alone. By chance, a boy named Seto heard her thoughs he came to the forest and found her. He has since brought her to the outside world. After coming to the Mekakushi Dan’s hideout, and joining the group, she leads a sideline life making fake flowers in her room which generates a very small income. When she went into town to buy ingredients, the first people she met were neighborhood children. They bullied her, and she was traumatized by the incident, so she rarely goes outside anymore. Her ability is to “make eye contact”, which allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze; another ability given to her by her mother, Shion, was the the "Combining-Eyes" ability which allows her to unite those who died on the 15th of August. Momo Kisaragi A very popular idol in her first year of high school. Ever since a childhood marine accident at the beach with her father, she has the “eye-captivating” power that can draw peoples’ attention regardless of their preferences in tastes or interests. Because of her power she was often alienated from people and had no friends, but since her meeting with the Mekakushi Dan, she regains her original, bright character. She has a peculiar sense in taste and fashion, and as such, it is common for her opinions to disagree with other peoples'. Hibiya Amamiya A boy that visits the city to take summer courses with Hiyori. He is known to be very mature for his age, yet has a cheeky personality. His quarrels with Momo are endless. On August 15, he becomes involved in a certain incident with Hiyori and is forced to relive that day for many decades, but is the only one saved by Konoha, and obtains the “eye focusing” ability under these circumstances. He Also had a crush on Hiyori. Konoha (Kokonose Haruka) A young man with amnesia. He is currently living at Hiyori’s sister’s house as a foster child. Not knowing about the normal world, he’s rather my-pace (air-headed, lost). In his spare time, he plays baseball with the neighborhood children. He is known to possess a strong curiosity for the unknown. There appears to be another side to him called 'Dark Konoha'/'Kuroha'. Secondary Characters Hiyori Asahina A girl that visits the city to take summer courses with Hibiya. For this reason, she came to stay at her sister’s house, and fell in love with Konoha in one day, who happened to be staying there as well. On August 15, she becomes involved in a certain incident with Hibiya. And was stuck in the Kagerou that Azami had created, making her and Hibiya relive that day for dacades. Her favorite animal is a cat. She also had a crush on Konoha. Shion Kozakura A half-human, half-Medusa woman who was Mary’s mother. She lived in the forest with Mary, but was attacked by a human. In that situation, she used her power to turn him into stone in order to protect Mary. However, the strain on her body was too great for her to bear, resulting in her death. Has the ability to turn others into stone. Azami later gives her the 'Combining-Eyes' ability after her and Mary die from being attacked, but then gave the ability to Mary so she could live on and unite those who died on the 15th of August. Ayano Tateyama A cheerful girl who was Shintaro's classmate and the original founder of Mekakushi Dan. In the summer of her first year of high school, she made contact with Shintaro, who had a tendency to keep a distance, but who soon relented to her advances and genuinely enjoyed her company. From then on the two became close friends. Shintaro caught her crying one day, but was at a lost at what to do and leaves. The next day it was revealed that she had committed suicide by jumping off the top floor of her school for some unknown reason/i.e She had thought that by gaining a red-eye ability she could help save her friends(Haruka & Takane). She didn't know that to gain a red-eye ability you needed to die in pairs, so she didn't join the Kagerou Kenjiro Tateyama A high school teacher, Momo’s homeroom teacher, and also Ayano's father. Provides both stern and kind guidance to Momo, who can’t come to school often due to idol activites. Even though he has lost his family in the past, he still continues to do his best in educating students. Possesses the power of “making eyes clear.” also experimented on Haruka and Takane Azami Presumed to be Shion's mother and Mary's grandmother. She is Medusa and her hair grows as snakes. Each of the snakes possesses a unique ability. Because she herself has an immortal body, she thinks of humans as, “dull creatures that die easily.” However, at one time, she fell in love with a young solder, Tsukihiko, who was the first human to not fear her, and created a family with him. Humans’ life spans are short, so fearing that she’d be alone again, Azami used the powers of the snakes to create a never-ending world. Haruka Kokonose Takane's deceased classmate . Together, they were both students in Kenjiro's class. Haruka was first introduced in the novel, A Headphone Actor, as a naiive, clumsy boy who once fell into a fountain and took off all his outer clothing in front of Takane. After the experimental city where he and Takane lived was bombed, Kenjiro revived him into Haruka's video game character, Konoha. Has the ability of "Awakening-Eyes" that allows him the ability to remake his body into one that he finds to be his "ideal" and causes him to lose part of his memory. Later in the Bad End Route was turned into Kuroha and obsorbed all of the snakes power and was posessed by the snakes. Songs Manga A manga for Kagerou Project is being published monthly in Comic Geneillustrated by Mahiro Sato (佐藤まひろ ). Kagerou Project Manga.png|Kagero Project Manga Kagerou Project Manga Cover.jpg|Kagerou Project Manga Cover Kagerou Project Cover with less ads.jpg|Kagerou Project Cover with less ads Mary and Shion on the Cover of the Extra Chapter.jpg|Mary and Shion on the Cover of the Extra Chapter Chapter 2 Artificial Enemy 2 cover.jpg|Chapter 2, Artificial Enemy 2 cover Chapter 3 Kisaragi Attention cover.jpg|Chapter 3, Kisaragi Attention cover Novel A novel was released, written by Jin and illustrated by Shidu called Kagerou Days -In a Daze-. A sequel was released on September 29, 2012. A third novel called Kagerou Days -the children reason- was released on May 30th 2013. KagerouProject Novel.jpg|The cover of the first novel "In a Daze" The cover of the second novel A Headphone Actor.png|The cover of the second novel "A Headphone Actor" The cover of the third novel the children reason.jpg|The cover of the third novel "the children reason" Gallery Characters Misc External Links *Kagerou Project Wiki Category:Song series‎ Category:Kagerou Project series